1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memory and, more specifically, to test flows to detect a latent leaky bit of a non-volatile memory.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory (NVM) is memory that retains stored information when unpowered. Examples of NVM include read-only memory (ROM), flash memory, ferro-electric random access memory (FRAM), and magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM). NVM, similar to volatile memory, may have cells (bits) that exhibit leaky behavior. For example, an NVM cell that was programmed to a digital one may transition over time to a digital zero. As another example, an NVM cell that was programmed to a digital zero may transition over time to a digital one. Conventional NVM test flows have not generally screened out latent leaky cells (bits) that only transition after a number of cycles (e.g., several hundred cycles) or transition after a certain number of cycles and stop and then transition again after another number of cycles. Consequently, latent leaky bits may cause NVM (e.g., flash memory) qualification failures and result in customer returns of an NVM unit.